


To Love Is to Worship

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [16]
Category: Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Body Worship, Drabble, First Time, M/M, young lovers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: For Hector Mumford to make love to John is to worship him.





	To Love Is to Worship

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is marked underage just to be on the safe side. According to canon John is sixteen years old when he meets —and falls in love with— twenty year old Hector Mumford.

It was as if there was not an inch of skin on his body Hector had left untouched. From the tip of his toes to the crown of his head, all of John’s body received the attentions of Hector’s loving touches, a devoted kind of lovemaking John had never dreamt of.

Much to his embarrassment, that first time John had spilled before Hector even got close to his prick, but it made no difference. Hector smiled and looked into John’s eyes, his kisses a benediction as he licked John’s cock back to hardness, his mouth giving such tender, devastating pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my tumblr](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com) for the body worship [ prompt ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) for my kinktober drabble challenge.


End file.
